


The Light in the Darkness

by Snooky



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky/pseuds/Snooky
Summary: A D-Day commemoration story. in answer to the challenge posted on ff.net.  All Hogan and his heroes can do, like many others, is listen and wait for news. A bit AU as the D-Day episode did not happen as shown.





	1. Speculation

_Speculation_

_"This is the BBC News Service..."_

_Those words brought hope to the millions trapped under German occupation. Each night, radios removed from hiding places under floorboards, behind walls, or in attics were tuned to the BBC. Broadcasts first brought news of despair. Blitzkreig, surrender, bombings. Massive losses in the oceans. Reprisals. Mass deportations and murder. And then, incremental words of hope. The Battle of Britain. The Eastern Front. Lend Lease, the entrance of the United States and the Soviet Union, The Battle of the Atlantic. Luffwaffe losses, the Italian surrender. Now the troops were heading up the boot of Italy and listeners, including thousands of POWs who jury-rigged their own radios and hid them from their jailers, eagerly awaited news of the invasion._

**May 17, 1944**

_"Now as for today's taking of the great Abbey of Monte Cassino on Monastery Hill, this was an enormously hard-won triumph for Polish troops against an enemy…."_

The men in Barracks 6 had their own radio, and tonight they were listening to Godfrey Talbot.

"Those BBC announcers all sound alike," Foster quipped.

"I think they all came from the same English boarding school." Baker stretched over the edge of the chair and then yawned. "Wish they had invasion news."

"Probably not to the very last minute. Don't want the Germans getting wind of it. It's got to be Calais. That's the most logical place, isn't it? Shortest distance." Foster threw down his hand. "I'm out." He sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. His eyes glanced at McMahon's hand. The weather forecaster was having a run of good luck, the table in front of him filled with cigarettes, chocolate, and the assortment of items bored POW's used as ante.

All of the POW's in camp, and the German guards for that matter, knew that an invasion was imminent. When and where…that was the question, and that question was the major topic of discussion in all the barracks.

"If they're smart, the Allies will hit another area." McMahon had the penultimate poker face. He waited for Mitchell to make a decision. "The Germans will be expecting us to land in Calais."

The captain put down his hand face-up. "Call."

"Well, I can tell you that England is one big army camp." This observation came from Sergeant William Larsen, a recently shot-down American just assigned to this barracks. "Surprised the island hasn't sunk from the weight of all that extra equipment." That quip brought forth some smiles and chuckles from the residents. The game now ended as McMahon, as usual, raked in his spoils.

"So, Larsen. How about filling us in?" asked a private.

Larsen thought for a moment. He looked at Mitchell for permission.

"Go ahead. The hut is clean. But, orders are to keep this talk inside. No speculating in the compound."

"I told you I was on a raid over northern France when I was shot down," Larsen said. "They're bombing everywhere. Not sure why we would waste energy hitting railroad tracks, roads, you know what I mean…softening things up in that area. And I kept hearing Calais being whispered around all over the place. Lots of troops in the southeast. When I wasn't flying, I was restricted to base, so I don't know what the buildup is in other parts."

"That new guy from Kent over in Barracks 8 told me he heard there was a buildup up near Edinburgh," Baker said.

"Maybe they are planning on hitting Norway? An extra front. Keep the Krauts busy." Foster finished wrapping up the decks of cards and put them away. "All I know is the channel is so choppy. Don't envy any of those guys; getting sick all the way over."

"Well, the weather is a factor, of course, "explained McMahon. "They may have a short window."

"Don't envy any of 'em," Baker added. "The guys storming the beaches, the guys in the air. Hitler's got a huge line of defenses set up. I have to go relieve Kinch."

"It all boils down to surprise," Mitchell explained as Baker disappeared into the hut's tunnel entrance.

_HhHhH_

Unsurprisingly, the men in Barracks 2 were conducting the same conversation.

"The way I figure it, it's going to be Calais," Carter explained.

"Why?" Newkirk asked. "Seems too obvious."

"That's exactly the point, Newkirk. It is obvious. So the Germans wouldn't think we would be dumb enough to land there. So why not double-trick them. They think we're landing somewhere else; they send more troops to…help me out LeBeau."

LeBeau shrugged. "Bretagne."

"Right. Say it's Bretagne. But, guess what? We do land in Calais. Catch them by surprise. And that's the shortest route into Germany."

The opening bunk entrance interrupted the conversation, revealing both Kinch and a visibly tired Hogan.

"Any word, Colonel?" asked Olsen.

"Nothing." Hogan walked over to the stove and poured himself a mug of coffee. Meanwhile, Kinch hopped up on his bunk. "They're silent. It's like we are on standby. Orders are to continue our operation as per usual, and definitely not to mention the invasion over the radio. That's asking for a court-martial. And no talking about it outside of the huts," he reminded the men.

"Carter's got one of his wacky theories. It's going to happen in Calais, because they expect it to be there. Psyching out the Jerries. That's asking for trouble if you ask me." Newkirk immediately regretted his tattling when Carter glared at him.

"There's no point in speculating where or when," Hogan explained. He took a sip of the coffee and leaned up against a bunk. His men were anxious and stressed, reasonable under the circumstances. In fact, the entire camp was on edge. He decided to lighten the mood. Chuckling, he said, "well, I don't usually share such private information, but I had a really weird dream last night."

"Blond, brunette or redhead, sir?" Newkirk quipped. "Or maybe it involved a steak?"

"None of those." Hogan replied. "So, first of all, it's a bit sketchy, but this is what I remember. I got called to London. Not for good. They flew me out for a meeting and then back again the same night."

"That's absurd, Colonel." Kinch thought for a moment. "Or at least I think it is. They haven't offered, have they?"

"Of course not. Too risky. What if I couldn't make it back? If they had something that secret to tell me, they'd parachute someone in. So, I met with this general, who looked exactly like Tillman, and he showed me a map of the invasion sites." Hogan waited for the reaction. "Pipe down. I don't remember, and anyway, he told me to forget what I saw."

"Not likely," Newkirk said with a grin.

"I was given a mission. Confuse the German high command. They were meeting here to discuss strategy."

"Well, that's not exactly far-fetched, sir."

"True, Goldman. There was a woman involved there somewhere, but I forget where. And I managed to convince them that Klink was put in charge by Hitler."

"Ah. He didn't know what to do, and the invasion was a success!"

"Right you are, LeBeau. Wish it were true, but in terms of our mission, we are really out of the picture for now."

LeBeau sighed. "Our resistance will work hard to make sure the invasion is a success." Like other prisoners from occupied countries, LeBeau was anxious, stressed and wishing he could do more. All they could do now was wait in anticipation.


	2. Anticipation

_Anticipation_

June 1, 1944

_Les sanglots longs_

_Des violons_

_De l'automne_

"When a sighing begins. In the violins. Of the autumn-song," Kinch whispered.

"What did you say?" Baker, the relief communications man, was down in the tunnels monitoring the other equipment.

"It's the poem again by Paul Verlaine," Kinch explained as he relinquished his seat by the radio.

"But not the entire thing." Baker said as he took Kinch's place. "Go ahead up. We will be fine."

Kinch nodded and then headed towards the ladder leading up to the bunk entrance into the empty common room.

Hogan's office door was open and Kinch gave it a tap. The colonel, who was working at his desk, motioned for Kinch to enter.

"It's definitely on, Colonel. I can barely keep up with these messages," Kinch said in a calm voice.

"Did we receive a code?" Hogan asked. He assumed that would not be the case. There were multiple resistance circuits scattered all over France. Each one had a way to tell if a message was meant for them.

Kinch shook his head. "No. It's not for us. The Germans are trying to jam everything. I keep hearing Beethoven's 5th. But enough is getting through."

"Not surprised," Hogan stated. "Bring me any other messages you hear. I don't care how weird they sound." He rubbed his hands through his hair. Hair that was beginning to show signs of grey. Stress took its toll. "Oh, and find LeBeau and get Rolf something to eat." Rolf-not his real name-was a young member of the small local resistance cell, who was monitoring communications during bed checks and roll calls.

These next hours are going to be a waiting game. There was no point in hanging round the barracks waiting. The calm before the storm had passed and the time for speculation was over.

Where and when would the Allies land? Hogan asked himself. All he knew was they were out of the action, but not out of the loop. Wait, we aren't exactly out of action, he realized, wondering if they could create any havoc in their neck of the woods. At the least, it would interrupt some troop movements. Hogan walked over to the door and opened it. Not surprisingly, Carter was sunning himself on the bench, while Newkirk, smoking his usual cigarette, kept the sergeant company.

Hogan motioned for the two to come into the barracks. "It's time," he told them. "Newkirk, round up the rest of the core team."Carter, get the word out to the barracks' chiefs." Hogan thought for a moment. "We're having an emergency meeting in the tunnels at 14:00. Wait." They paused. "Have Wilson come as well. I'm heading over to see Klink."

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered to himself as he took off into the compound. He never thought the time would come, but now that it appeared to arrive, his stomach was in knots. Meanwhile, Carter began to pass the word.

Hogan readied himself before heading up the steps to the Kommandanteur. He was unexpectedly inwardly calm. Wondering how long that would last, he nodded to the guard posted at the entrance and opened the door. Knowing Klink often clandestinely listened to the BBC, as did many Germans, he wondered if the Kommandant was bright enough to catch the implied messages in the broadcasts. Seeing Hilda, he offered her a smile. "I don't have an appointment but I need to speak to the Kommandant."

Hilda frowned. "I can check, but he's a bit out of sorts, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan wondered if Hilda knew why, but kept silent. He thought fast. "Well, I have some news about work parties that might make him feel better." He walked over to the desk and whispered, "I can get you some more stockings, and some canned ham."

"I'll see what I can do." Hilda walked over to the door and knocked softly. She opened it several inches. "Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is here to see you. He says it is urgent, but that it is good news."

Klink was in his desk chair, his elbows leaning on the wood, his head in his hands. Earlier that morning he removed his clandestine radio from its hiding place, turned it to the BBC, and heard multiple broadcasts of the same three lines of poetry. It could only mean one thing. The invasion was on. He had known it was only a matter of time, but knowing that did not alleviate any of the stress he felt from anticipating the landings.

He straightened himself and told Hilda to send in Hogan.

"What do you want," he asked the American colonel in his typical annoyed voice. Klink wondered if Hogan knew. He assumed there was a hidden radio, or maybe more than one, hidden in camp. Other Kommandants mentioned these types of discoveries. It was hard to find them and keep up with them. They were dealing with skilled flyers, many of whom knew how to use multiple parts and materials they somehow scrounged up to fashion a rudimentary radio.

"How are you sir? You look a little pale." Hogan rightly assumed Klink heard multiple broadcasts, probably received a briefing and that the Kommandant was anticipating and waiting for the invasion…the same as the prisoners.

"I'm fine. Again, what do you want?"

"Work parties, sir. It's a beautiful day, the weather is improving and the men are itchy. We have multiple barracks willing to do whatever it takes to get out of camp and help out."

"So they can escape?"

"No, sir. Not with you in charge," Hogan groveled. "Just a chance to blow off some steam."

"For what? You always have a trade in mind. We're short of food. No extra electricity either." Klink waited for Hogan's argument.

Hogan replied, "How about keeping the rec hall open for extra hours this month. There are jigsaw puzzles waiting to be completed."

Klink stared at Hogan. This was a lame counter offer, even by Hogan's standards. The Kommandant would not give the colonel the satisfaction of knowing that he knew.

"Fine. Draw up the names and give them to Schultz. He'll get some guards and escort the parties. They can clear the road of leaves and branches left over from the last rainstorm. Dismissed."

Hogan left the building and returned to the hut. His core team was waiting there as ordered. "LeBeau, did you get food to Rolf?"

"Yes. Not the best, but he won't go hungry," LeBeau stated. "He's listening."

"Klink has been listening to the BBC. I could see it in his face. But, he wouldn't admit it. I want sabotage plans drawn up. Olsen, go out the tunnel and head to town. Check on those tracks we destroyed two weeks ago. Look for anything new. Take Carter and Foster with you, and be back before evening roll call."

"Yes, sir." Olsen, followed by Carter, went to find Foster.

Often seen around town in his alias as Oskar's nephew, Olsen had plenty of leeway. Hogan also wanted Foster to get more experience outside the wire. The fluent German-speaker was becoming more confident with every mission, and he trusted both Carter and Olsen to keep the less experienced man safe.

"Kinch get on the radio and check in with the local cells. Let's keep the local German units busy until we get word of the landings."

That late afternoon, as soon as the three changed back into their uniforms, they reported to Hogan.

"The tracks were rebuilt, sir," Olsen said. "No signs of anything new, but when we stopped for some lunch, we overheard a group of men saying they were heading west in a convoy leaving tomorrow at 0500."

"Do you want us to hit those tracks again, Colonel?" Carter asked as he grabbed a chair.

"No. But let's see if we can slow down that convoy."

_HhHhH_

June 3, 1944

"A convoy leaving the Hamelburg area heading for parts unknown was delayed by extra roadblocks and what the Gestapo believed were typical harassment attacks by local underground units."

Klink turned off the radio.

After hearing about the attack on the convoy on a German radio broadcast, he fully expected a phone call from the Gestapo blaming Hogan and his men for the attacks. This was preposterous and he intended to say so in strong terms. Of course, everyone was antsy. However, these attacks happened on a regular basis, and his camp was located in an area far away from any invasion point. He decided that, for now, it was business as usual.

He missed the announcement that German troops were retreating from Rome, and that the Italian capital had been declared an open city.

_HhHhH_

Rolf had to return home, lest his absence raise suspicion and concern by his neighbors. Hogan wanted communications monitored 24/7. Roll call was a problem, but he solved the issue by convincing Schultz that Kinch was violently ill with a contagious stomach bug.

"Very contagious, Schultz." LeBeau brought a covered plate out with him to roll call. In fact, I think Garlotti may be coming down with it as well."

"Garlotti?" Schultz looked over at the Italian-American, who after hearing LeBeau, sighed and rubbed his stomach. If anyone asked, Garlotti would have admitted his stomach was in knots. The prisoners knew the fall of Rome was imminent.

"Garlotti, you look like my boys when they want to tell me a secret and they can't hold it in."

"Well, Schultz; I don't know why you would say that..." Garlotti stared at the ground. Hogan was about to step in when LeBeau quickly took over.

"He's beginning to complain about cramps." LeBeau removed the cover. "I made some strudel. Garlotti didn't want his. You can have it."

"I have to check on Kinch." Schultz took a move towards the barracks.

Hogan followed the sergeant. "Just stop by the door. You'll see he's in bed. Remember, Wilson said this is very contagious. All Kinch can have to eat are sips of water and bread. He can't keep anything else down."

Schultz opened the door and poked his head through the threshold. He could clearly see Kinch was in bed. "Poor Kinch," he muttered. "I will let the Kommandant know. And tell Garlotti to take care of himself," he told Hogan.

"I will. In fact, I may send him off to bed as well. "I'll let Wilson know," Hogan stated.

"Danke. LeBeau, I will take that strudel if you don't mind."

"Bien sur, Schultz." LeBeau handed Schultz the plate. "Enjoy." No one bothered to tell Schultz he forgot to take the count.

June 5, 1944

_Blessent mon coeur_

_D'une langueur_

_Monotone_

The communications operators down in tunnels were transcribing multiple messages in code, while listening to words from the Verlain poem transmitted multiple times by the BBC.

"My heart is drowned. In the slow sound. Languorous and long."

Hearing those words, Kinch told Foster to stay by the radio while he informed Hogan of his suspicions that the invasion was imminent.

"I also have a coded message from Tiger, sir." He handed Hogan the paper. Tiger had been out of the area and silent for weeks now and Kinch could see the relief in Hogan's face. "And the BBC is transmitting the other three lines of that poem."

Hogan looked at the message. London had been out of touch for several days. He suspected this was it, but what did Tiger have to say? He trusted Kinch implicitly to know it was Tiger's hand. "I'll be in my office."

Kinch took a few deep breaths, and then grabbed a chair. LeBeau hurried over to the sergeant and gave him a questioning look.

"Wait for the Colonel to come back," he told the French corporal.

Hogan lifted up a floorboard and removed a codebook. It took him several minutes to transcribe Tiger's words. Suddenly, his eyes became moist. The colonel pulled himself together and walked back into the compound. The boys in the hut must have pulled men back in, for the common room was now crowded with them, some of whom were from other huts. It was just after morning roll call, and prisoners were still milling around outside.

"48 hours, Hogan declared."It could be tomorrow. Tiger is by the coast. A resistance line south of Orleans has been ordered to start their sabotage; cutting railroad lines."

LeBeau gasped. "It's going to be Normandy. I'll bet my life on it."

"Let's hope the Germans are fooled, LeBeau," Hogan threw the paper into the stove. As he closed the door, Foster came up the ladder.

"Orders from London, sir." He handed Hogan the message.

The colonel did not need the codebook to understand the words. He looked up. "We're ordered to stay put. Stop all operations, other than rescuing downed fliers, until we receive further instructions."

Hogan addressed McMahon, who was standing by the door. "Everyone should behave as normal." Hogan had faith in the rank and file. "I'll update the men when we get confirmation."

"Yes, sir." The meteorologist left the hut. "I'll pass the word."

"If we managed to intercept these messages," Hogan warned the men in the hut, "the Germans did as well."

While Kinch, Foster, and Baker were down in the tunnels more equipment was brought in and jury-rigged. Newkirk had the task of listening to the Kommandant's calls.

For his part, Klink, who now knew the invasion was imminent, remained outwardly composed. There was nothing he could do; so he decided to continue to keep to camp routine.

The bunk entrance resembled Grand Central Station as a runner brought up constant messages.

"The latest, sir."

"Thanks, Saunders." Hogan glanced at the paper and looked up. "We've intercepted some messages, and some of the Underground units have some more information. The German 15th Army has warned its corp that an invasion is imminent. Within 48 hours. The Seventh Army doesn't seem to be taking any action."

"The Seventh is in what we believe is the assault area, sir," Saunders reported.

Hogan ran his fingers through his hair, and then, followed by Saunders, headed down into the tunnels. He could hear the whoops and cheers as he descended the ladder.

"What's going on?"

"It's Rome," Newkirk answered. "Listen." The communications team were now crowded around the radio tuned to the BBC.

The people of Rome have crowded onto the streets to welcome the victorious Allied troops.

The first American soldiers, members of the 5th Army, reached the centre of Rome late last night after encountering dogged resistance from German forces on the outskirts of the city.

Early this morning it was announced the German troops had been ordered to withdraw.

Rome is the first of the three Axis powers' capitals to be taken and its recapture will be seen as a significant victory for the Allies and the American commanding officer who led the final offensive, Lieutenant General Mark Clark

Hogan decided he would return to the Kommandanteur later that to make sure the news of Rome's liberation was spread safely throughout the camp; by Klink's hand. But for now, all he could do was grab a chair and listen to history as it unfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> broadcast transcripts are from various sources. Godfrey Talbot of the BBC has a remarkable eyewitness account on June 5th of the celebration by the Piazza Venezia. (where Mussolini used to make his speeches. You can find the actual recording on the internet, but I could not locate a written transcript and it was too difficult for me to transcribe. I was not sure of the time of these broadcasts. The liberation of Rome was overshadowed by D-Day...the military strategy in Italy was questioned and the Allies still had a long way to go.


	3. Confirmation

_Confirmation_

**June 6, 1944**

**0600: Luft Stalag 13 time**

900 fidgety prisoners and an obviously nervous group of guards conducted a quick and haphazard roll call that morning. Klink was still in his quarters, and it was up to Schultz to dismiss the guards and prisoners.

To Hogan's relief, the sergeant did not even question the absence of several prisoners throughout the camp. Those men, faking a highly contagious gastrointestinal illness, were down in the tunnels monitoring every form of communication they had.

"I wonder if other camps will find out about the invasion," Goldman mused as he entered the hut.

"We had a clandestine radio set up in Stalag 5," Carter reminded him.

"It's going to be hard keeping this a secret." Newkirk headed towards the bunk entrance, ready to relieve Baker.

"I'm coming down with you," Hogan said as he paused for moment at the top of the bunk. He looked at the men in the hut. "Carry on as normal. And pass the word to the rest of the camp."

"Normal is a bit of a challenge." Goldman shook his head. "I'm heading to the mess hall." LeBeau, who usually whipped up breakfast for the barracks, was in the tunnels as well. He was glued to his spot, eagerly waiting for confirmation so that he could inform the many prisoners who, like him, were from occupied Europe.

**12:37 am EWT: 06:37 British time:**

_Trans-Ocean News Service has reported "that the long anticipated invasion had begun with paratroop landings and bombardment along the northern coastal areas of France."_

Kinch resent a message in Morse Code. "Can you repeat that?"

_Trans-Ocean News Service has reported "that the long anticipated invasion had begun with paratroop landings and bombardment along the northern coastal areas of France."_

Satisfied with the answer and the positive identification of the sender, Kinch stood. "Colonel Hogan."

The colonel was standing over Newkirk, who was listening to the BBC. "What is it Kinch?"

"I have confirmation from one of my sources. They have confirmed a message from the German Trans-Ocean News Service. He handed the colonel the transcription.

Hogan read the notice. "It's starting."

_HhHhH_

Klink heard the same words, and still in his bathrobe, the Kommandant paced back and forth in his living room. Several minutes earlier, Schultz had come to the door to report a complete roll call. Klink told the sergeant to leave and that like the day before, camp operations were to be conducted as business as usual.

Turning up the volume on the radio, the Klink collapsed on the sofa, his head in his hands. He wondered briefly if he should remove his clandestine radio from its hiding place and turn on the BBC. But for some reason…fear, not patriotism, prevented him from making that move. He would find out soon enough what was happening.

_HhHhH_

LeBeau flew up the ladder into the hut. The common room was empty. He walked into the compound and headed straight to the mess hall where many of the men were being served their usual meager breakfast. The mess hall couldn't hold the full complement, so most prisoners brought their food back to their huts, or ate it outside during nice weather. Other men scrounged up their own meal from whatever they saved from the mess or their Red Cross packages. LeBeau opened the door and spied his friends seated at a table several yards from the door. The chatter was quite loud. There were two German guards inside, so the news had to be passed quietly. LeBeau lowered his head. "I have news." He was interrupted by a guard entering the building.

"Achtung. Quiet!" The guard pounded his rifle on an empty table. The chatter stopped. The new arrival walked over to his compatriots and whispered. He then walked over to the radio behind the chow line. Turning it on, he again motioned for everyone to be quiet.

The men in the tunnels, Klink, Schultz…who was in the outer office of the Kommandanteur, and the men in the mess hall all heard the same reports from German radio.

Most of the prisoners had picked up enough German during their stay to get the drift of the news flashes. Even those with no German could make out words like LeHavre, Normandy, the Seine, and Cherbourg. There were enough German speakers around to translate the announcements. Eventually, the chatter became so loud that the guards turned up the radio volume so everyone could hear. Excited prisoners, hearing the word, landing, quickly left the building to report the news to their friends still in their huts, latrine area and the compound.

"Word's out now that they're landing," Newkirk noted as he put away his tray and headed for the door. He poked LeBeau, who was trailing alongside him and pointed to the three guards, who were mesmerized by the news on the radio.

_HhHhH_

"Take this to Colonel Hogan." Kinch passed a piece of blue paper to a runner, who quickly headed into the barracks. Hogan had returned up top and he was seated at the common room table reading and then burning communiqués from down below.

"What's this one say, sir?" Saunders and Goldman were the only two other residents left in the hut. They were plying the colonel with coffee and food, and passing information from the colonel to Mitchell, who was stationed on the bench outside. He used his discretion and continued the information chain down the line. The officer, in turn, notified others, who continued to update prisoners.

"More news flashes from German radio." Hogan was a bit confused. "But, nothing from the Allies...yet. Except they are telling civilians to move inland."

The tension rose. Both the prisoners and the German staff knew the invasion had commenced. There was still no sign of Klink. Hilda arrived at the office and was told by the guards to leave the Kommandant alone. She sat in the Kommandant's office listening to the radio. Schultz left the prisoners and stayed in his small quarters.

Langenscheidt, alarmed by events and the obvious rising pressure among the rank and file and the guards, showed up at Barracks 2. He noticed Mitchell was away from the bench, which was obviously a temporary post. The guard bit his lip and decided to knock at the door. Garth was on guard duty by the window and he spied the friendly corporal heading their way. Hogan opened the door as Langenscheidt raised his hand. Hogan offered the corporal a smile and asked, "Something urgent, Corporal?" He stepped aside and allowed Karl to enter the hut. "Here, have a seat."

"Yes, Colonel Hogan." Langenscheit sat down in a chair next to the table. "We all know the invasion has begun. The guards know. The prisoners know." He looked around the hut, unexpectedly finding it empty, save Garth, who was seated on a bottom bunk. "I fear something breaking out in the compound. It's like everyone is dancing around each other, trying not to say anything."

"That's not good." Hogan leaned over the table. "It's often hard to maintain discipline in light of extreme events. Especially if those in charge are not in the picture." Hogan stood up. "Garth, hold down the fort. I'm going out."

"Yes, sir." Garth stood up and waited for both Hogan and Langenscheidt to leave the hut. He quickly opened the bunk entrance and relayed Hogan's message.

Hogan walked with Langenscheidt into the compound. The two patrolled the area together, their presence calming both the guards and the rank and file. Hogan stopped to chat quietly with groups of men, complimenting them on their decorum. He turned to Langenscheidt. "Let's get the rest of the cavalry up and moving." Langenscheidt smiled. "I'm with you, sir."

Their first stop was Schultz's quarters. Hogan barged in without an invitation and found Schultz on his cot, staring at the ceiling. "Schultz, get up and get outside," Hogan said as kindly as possible. Karl is doing your job."

Schultz's eyes turned towards Hogan. "You barged in here without an invitation," he stated.

"Payback." Hogan chuckled. "I know it's going to be a difficult day. But you need to earn your pay. And how will it look if the Kommandant finds out you are hiding from the truth?"

"He's doing the same, Colonel Hogan." Schultz slowly sat up. "But I suppose he will be angry."

"Well, he won't find out. Don't worry, he's next. You're coming with me."

Schultz and Hogan headed over towards Klink's quarters. The sergeant knocked and hearing Klink's voice, he opened the door.

Klink was in the bedroom getting dressed. The door was open, but he was turned away from living area, and he did not realize that Hogan was with Schultz. "I told you I was not to be disturbed." He stormed out and stood still. "Hogan, what are you doing here. Schultz, what is he doing here?"

Hogan stepped forward. "You need to have a presence, Kommandant. Everyone knows what is going on, but your men need to have their commanding officer available. Even if they know he's in his office conducting his normal routine. Business as usual..."

"Colonel Hogan is doing the same, Kommandant. So far, we have had no trouble. But, there is a lot of talk and also excitement, especially with the prisoners."

Klink sighed. "You are both correct. My men do need my presence, and the prisoners need to know I'm in charge." Klink went over to the sofa and grabbed his crop. "Let's go."

With Klink now safely keeping busy in his office, Hogan returned to the tunnels. The rank and file were disciplined and calm, knowing that they would be briefed as warranted.

**9:32 a.m. British time**

"Under the command of Gen. Dwight D. Eisenhower, Allied naval forces supported by strong air forces began landing Allied armies this morning on the northern coast of France." (1)

A loud cheer went up in the tunnels. On Hogan's orders, runners moved up top and notified the barracks chiefs of the official announcement. Watching prisoners disappear into their barracks, Schultz realized they were receiving their own regular updates. He knew the Allies had their own radios, but he was not about to check for them now.

**midday**

Klink kept himself busy as he listened to the radio. He was grateful there were no interruptions from prisoners, staff and headquarters. An optimistic statement from Berlin made him fairly certain the reports were embellished. The report admitted the landings, and many parachute units landing behind the lines, but that they were wiped out or taken prisoner. While he hoped the Germans were holding their own, he knew that German defensive forces were taken by surprise by the landings in Normandy. He also expected Calais would be the site of the invasion. He sighed and then asked Hilda to bring him his lunch.

_HhHhH_

Back in the tunnels, a large group of prisoners surrounded the main communications area. Chattering, they suddenly became silent as they heard a familiar voice.

_This is the BBC Home Service. Here is a special bulletin, read by John Snagge._

_D-Day has come. Early this morning the allies began the assault on the north-western face of Hitler's European Fortress. The first official news came just after half-past nine when Supreme Headquarters of the Allied Expeditionary force-usually called SHAEF from its initials-issued Communiqué._

As the men paid rapt attention to Snagge, Baker was back by Carter's workroom monitoring coded messages. He raised his eyebrows as he recognized a familiar hand.

_Safe in Rome. Stop._

_Celebrations. Stop._

_Open city. Not much damage. Stop._

_Not much food. Have electricity and water. Stop._

_Lots of fighting left. Stop. Enjoying liberation and American soldiers. Stop._

_Heard about other front. Stop. Keep in touch. Stop. Bonacelli._

Baker grabbed his transcription and ran over to the main area. "Colonel Hogan. It's Bonacelli. He's in Rome," he said, excited to share the news.

Hogan looked at the message. "Seems to me people are going to forget about Italy when the historians write about this day."

_His Majesty the King Will broadcast to his people at home and overseas at nine o'clock tonight._

"Colonel Hogan," Newkirk said. "Any way we can delay roll call and bed check so we can listen?"

"I can get Klink to move it up," Hogan answered with the knowledge that he could usually get the Kommandant to agree to anything."

"Listen to the broadcast. Snagge is talking about Eisenhower," Kinch told the crowd.

_After Communiqué Number One had been issued, General Eisenhower broadcast to the people of Western Europe announcing the landing as part of the concerted effort of the United Nations' plan for the liberation of Europe. He asked them to wait for the signal to rise and strike the enemy. "The day will come,"he said, " I shall need your united strength. Until that day I call on you for the hard task of discipline and restraint." Addressing the French people especially, General Eisenhower expressed his pride having under his Command the gallant forces of France. As the initial landing was being made in France he emphasized the importance of his warning message. "A premature rising of all Frenchman," he told him, "may prevent you from being of maximum help to your country in the critical hour. Be patient. Prepare. Great battles lie ahead." General Eisenhower concluded: "I call upon all who love freedom to stand with us. Keep your faith staunch. Our arms are resolute. Together we shall achieve victory." Later, SHAEF announced that that General Degaulle had arrived in this country and would speak to France sometime today."_

"We'll listen for that," Hogan said quietly to the stunned crowd, many of whom had tears in their eyes. Nodding to LeBeau, he continued. "And I understand his call for restraint. If the civilians get involved too quickly, they can hinder the Allied armies. Same goes for us. Orders are to stay low for now."

He looked at the crowd. "All right. There are too many of us down here." At the groans, he held up his hand. "Regular shifts; the rest of you go up top and go about your daily business. And that includes me. I have to talk to Klink so our English residents can listen to the King." He smiled. "Pass the word quietly; you all know the drill."

Hogan watched the men follow his orders. Despite the excitement and the overwhelming emotions of the day, he trusted them all to be discreet and to be mindful of the Germans in camp. This would not be the time to get complacent and over-confident. They still had a war to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All times are approximate. It took a while for the Allies to actually officially announce the commencement of the invasion on June 6th. The earliest reports came from German radio.
> 
> (1) radio switched over to SHAEF hq. The communique was known as Communique no. 1...announcing the invasion


	4. Determination

_Determination_

**President Roosevelt briefs the press, 4:10 pm Eastern War Time, on the Normandy invasion. (1)**

**June 6, 1944**

"The war isn't over by any means. This operation isn't over. You don't just land on a beach and walk through—if you land successfully without breaking your leg—walk through to Berlin. And the quicker this country understands it the better. Again, a question of learning a little geography."

FDR's words sobered up the men monitoring the communication equipment down in the tunnels beneath Luft Stalag 13. It had been a day of wild emotion. The fall of Rome and the news of the Normandy landings, which at this point, appeared to be successful, created an atmosphere of tension, confusion, and excitement throughout the camp. The prisoners kept their thoughts of celebration bubbling underneath the surface, lest they give their captors an excuse to lash out and conduct searches for radios they knew were hidden in the huts.

Both Klink and Schultz had retired for the evening, fearful of what tomorrow would bring. Hogan and his main core team had done the same. True to the colonel's word, he convinced the Kommandant to move up the roll call and bed check, claiming the day caused both excitement and fatigue and the men needed winding down. Newkirk, as well as many of the other prisoners, listened to the King's speech at 21:00.

Baker held FDR's words in his hand. The other men looked at him for guidance, for at night he was in charge.

"It's a bit of a downer, ain't it." RAF gunner Jerome Haskell was a good friend of Baker's and he was keeping him company in the tunnels on the overnight shift. "You going to take it up top?"

Baker shook his head. "No, I'd probably wake some of the men in the hut." Kinch was sleeping in an area normally reserved for rescued fliers, but the rest of the men were in their bunks. "And the colonel has had a tiring day. Let him sleep. This isn't vital. It can wait until morning."

The others nodded in agreement.

"It puts things in perspective," Foster stated a few minutes later. "The president is right. We can't take anything for granted."

"We're a long way from the coast of France." Baker took his seat by the telegraph. "The Germans will be fighting for their country now. And they know what they've done…" (2) He paused, but there was no comment from the rest of the crew. They all knew what Baker meant. What else could be said?

"They won't stop until someone gets to Berlin and takes out Hitler and his staff," Foster stated.

The night shift murmured in agreement.

"I hope we can get back in business." Foster was pacing the small area in frustration. "Sitting here doing nothing makes me feel useless."

"We'll be back in business soon," Baker replied with conviction. "And don't forget that we still have orders to rescue downed fliers."

With that reminder, the men huddled around the equipment, hoping for more news. The radio and telegraphs; their lifeline to civilization. The familiar voices of the BBC; the light in the darkness.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) ap - flashback - d - day - june - 6 - 1944 / I've spent a great deal of time researching, reading and listening to radio transcripts over the last few weeks. The archived material on the internet is a treasure trove of primary sources. This is what the internet does well. I'm still overwhelmed when I listen to these original broadcasts, or seeing the exact news reports (typed and edited) from 75 years ago.
> 
> (2) Baker is, of course, referring to the atrocities committed by the Nazi regime and their collaborators. By this time, there was more to learn, but enough first-person reports leaked out, that I imagine our prisoners knew enough...The cattle cars kept running, the ghettos continued to be liquidated. So many innocent lives were lost during the last year of the war, that it is hard to believe...And deaths and atrocities continued even after the surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> radio transcription from: archive details / 1944RadioNews
> 
> I decided to make the canon episode D-Day at Stalag 13 a dream sequence, because it is 1) totally implausible and 2) it really didn't fit it with my plot...I apologize if it's corny.


End file.
